The Assassin
Note: This event takes place in both Minecraft and the real life. So one day, on the way home from school, I got a mysterious text from some random stranger. It told me to “Come.” I didn’t know what it meant by that, so I ignored it and blocked the user. I ran home and finished my math homework. Than I completed my science and English homework. Afterwards (that was all of it), I hopped onto my PC and opened up Minecraft. I logged into the game and opened my latest world. Everything was normal at first, I just had completed my newest mansion for myself and I gotta say, I was pretty proud. Than, something unusual happened. I saw a strange figure in the woods. It was unlike any other mob I’ve ever seen. It was shadowy with two large hands and two blue, glowing eyes. I wanted to think it was an Enderman, but those things had purple eyes and skinny arms. I had two options: chase after it or stay put. I mean, this was just a game. It couldn’t possibly hurt me, could it? Anyways, I ran after the figure but I seemed to have lost it. Suddenly, the game crashed. I was confused, my internet was perfectly fine. The figure reminded me about those old creepypasta stories. I never actually believed any, but with my recent encounter, I can see why people do. My mom called me down to dinner, and I decided not to tell them about my game, they wouldn’t understand. As I ran to my room, I noticed that the carpet looked like it was being teared. Scratch marks, missing strands of carpet. I went into the room and shut the door. I hopped onto Minecraft once more, this time, I decided to play Creative. It was a safer option as I couldn’t really die. But when I logged onto the game, the only world I had was my mansion world. “What?!” I cried out, a little too loudly. “Is everything ok, honey?!” yelled my mom from downstairs. I hated when she called me that, it made me sound like a kid. I’m 12 now, almost 13, I shouldn’t be called that. Anyways, the game wouldn’t allow me to create a new world either. I tried to play on a server, but that option was gone, too. It was like I was forced to play that world. When I entered the world, something had changed. I was still in the woods, yes, but I was surrounded by a group of zombies. Weirder yet, they were all headless! I was also missing my sword. With no weapons in my inventory, I fought of the zombies by hand. Or at least, tried to. These zombies kept on coming back. Every time I punched them, it was like they didn’t take any damage. There were 5 of them, and they all seemed to have infinite health. No matter how many times I punched them, they were still alive. I had another plan, this time, to trap them. I quickly dug a 2 Block hole into the dirt and tried to lure the zombies in. One of them came up behind me and punched me. I landed over my trap as another zombie hit my side and kicked me in. I fell into my on trap. Next, all the zombies stood above my hole and stared down at me. I tried to dig out when I realized that I couldn’t. In fact, I couldn’t even move my hands. Or my legs. I checked my inventory, but it was wiped clean... all except a book. I reached in and opened the book. It wrote in a blood-like font, “Assassination.” Confused, I exited the game and finished my homework. I looked out the window to see the time of day when I saw a pale boy down on the sidewalk looking up at me. He seemed to have nothing but small eyes, a nose, a wide mouth, and two ears. He had two skinny arms hanging down from his sides, and all the hair he had was a small tuff at the top. He kept on looking at me, staring. I shut the blinds and turned around for a bit. Then, I turned back and opened the blinds. He was still there, staring at me. I went to bed that night in my boxers. I was shirtless, someone had made the house quite... hot. Now that I recall, I was sweating when I was playing the game and doing my homework. After about 6 hours of sleep, I heard a knock on the door. It was 3:00 A.M. Why would anyone knock. After a few seconds, I decided to answer it. It climbed down my bed (it was a bunk bed) and put on some clothes. I walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there. Strange. I walked back when I heard another knock. This time, more quickly, I opened it, but still no one was there. I got more texts that night, this time, from my friends. It wasn’t like a stranger or anything, but no matter what I said to my friends, they kept on saying the same things over and over again: “Assassination.” When I went up to my bed, I noticed a bright light. It was coming from my computer screen. It had randomly turned on, with an all white screen. I ran over and turned it off, but it just turned itself back on again. I decided to check out the window, and sure enough, the boy was still there. I was beginning to get scared, I’m not afraid to admit it. The computer screen began flashing red, and than a large sound blared in my room. It startled me, as it was very loud. Very. It was like a Minecraft explosion sound, and I fell to hit ground. “I’m in so much trouble,” I thought. Now, being in trouble sounded like the least of my problems. I called form my parents, but nothing happened. They should be awake right now, bursting into my room and screaming, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR PC AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING?!!!!” But for some reason, they didn’t come. I couldn’t stop this noise, and I began hearing my neighbors yelling at me from outside. Speaking of outside, I decided checked the window again. Once again, the boy was still out there. This time, my neighbors were also there, screaming at me to turn of this loud noise. I tried to, but it began hurting my ears. I got a huge headache and covered my ears. I couldn’t take it anymore,I wanted to scream. Suddenly, out the window, the boy had disappeared. I also saw police cars parked, and police officers running inside. I decided to run out my door and talk to the officers. When I shut the door, the house went quite, except for the noises still happening in my room. I called out, “Mom?! Dad?!” I ran to their room, but they weren’t there. I ran downstairs to the front door, but they weren’t there either. I opened the front door, but no one was there. No police man, no neighbors, not even that strange little boy. It was like everyone just... left. I walked back up to my room when I realized that the loud noise was off. Like nothing ever happened... was it a dream? I highly doubt that, it felt so real. I went back to bed. The next day, neither mom or dad were there to wake my up. I walked downstairs, they were nowhere to be seen. The next day at school, I received a disturbing phone call. It was my uncle, and he said he was there to inform me that my parents had took a “sad passing.” In other words, they were dead. I began to cry. I didn’t want to believe him, but I did. When I got home, I could see it was true. I saw investigators and police officers and news reported everywhere. Two bodies were found inside the house, both dead, covered with blood. When they were hauled outside, I could see what my uncle said was true: they were dead. I screamed and cried when I felt a hand in my shoulder. I wiped my tears and turned around when I saw that it was the boy. He just stared in smiled. I received a text from a friend. All it said was, “Sorry.” I tried to reply, but it seemed to be blocking me. “Sorry.” “Assassination.” “Come.” What did these texts all mean? Then, when I turned around, I saw something that bothered me. 5 headless creatures staring at me. 5 headless, wandering creatures. 5... zombies. 5 headless zombies. In front of them all was a shadowy figure with large arms and blue eyes. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Real Life Category:Blood